


Mixtape

by SteelLily



Series: Red Warrior Minifics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little minific was based off of a tumblr prompt from the lovely Cassiopeiasara.<br/>Prompt: "Your ex gave me a mixtape you made her and I can't stop listening because damn you've got good taste and there's a concert for one of the bands coming up, and I have an extra ticket, maybe you want to go? Pairing of your choice."</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Once Upon a Time universe and I make no claim to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



Mulan folded and unfolded her hands on the table waiting for Ruby to pass by. _This time,_ she convinced herself, _this time I am going to ask._

Mulan drained the rest of her coffee then sat the plain white mug down on the corner of the table. "You might wanna slow down, Warrior Princess. Too much caffeine is no joke. Need another refill?" Ruby leaned over Mulan's shoulder holding the coffee pot away from her body.

"Uhm, yes," Mulan stuttered, "I--uhm--do you...I have," Mulan's face darkened.

Ruby grinned lecherously and slipped into the booth across from her. She pulled the mug toward her and filled it, giving Mulan space to gather herself. She watched the woman's countenance steel. Ruby had never been one to deny herself the privilege of enjoying beautiful people and Mulan was certainly that. "I have been acquainting myself with music in recent weeks," Mulan started.

Ruby dragged her eyes up from Mulan's leather jacket. "Oh?" she smiled and leaned back against the booth, crossing her legs under the table.

"Yes. Emma gave me something called a ceedee which contained songs put together by you. A mixing tape I believe she called it," Mulan's voice steadied the longer she talked.

Ruby leaned forward with a raised eyebrow, "You mean a mixtape?"

Mulan's cheeks took a pink tinge, "Yes. I'm afraid I keep butchering phrases. Anyway, some of the songs I quite enjoyed and well," she reached into the inner pocket of her coat, "Emma helped me purchase tickets to see one particular group put on a show," she spread the two tickets out in front of her.

Ruby could not help the smile that crept across her lips as the other woman cleared her throat. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
Mulan's eyes widened, "I--well--yes. Would you be interested in joining me?"

Ruby pulled herself up from her seat. Her green eyes twinkled as she leaned in close to Mulan's ear, "Oh absolutely."


End file.
